


midnight snuggling

by vixenlettrz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: /j, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, but seriously no beta read, no beta we die like v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlettrz/pseuds/vixenlettrz
Summary: " you're home early "it was saeyoung's turn to smile, a teasing one. he was let off from c&r earlier than expected. jumin never told him why but that doesn't matter." are you not done yet? " the younger only scowled, looking at the mass of paper in front of him. he looks back to his husband, a pout on his lips. " you're a hypocrite, you know that? "—domestic and married yooseven couple cuddles and sleeps.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	midnight snuggling

" honey? "  
  
the blonde looks at his redhaired husband who was- surprisingly- in bed before him. he blinks at him with tired eyes, pushing his glasses up and gives the redhead a smile.  
  
" you're home early "  
  
it was saeyoung's turn to smile, a teasing one. he was let off from c&r earlier than expected. jumin never told him why but that doesn't matter.  
  
" are you not done yet? " the younger only scowled, looking at the mass of paper in front of him. he looks back to his husband, a pout on his lips. " you're a hypocrite, you know that? "  
  
a quiet laugh fills the room that was once void of noise, save for the occasional taps the end of yoosung's pen would make. it was nice. it was really late and really quiet outside. yoosung was starting to feel really lonely...  
  
was this what his husband felt before he allowed himself to open up to the rfa?  
  
he spares his lover a glance, the redhead was only scrolling through his phone, the electronic's light reflecting from his rather colorful glasses. his poise was relaxed and he didn't seem to be on high alert, a clear contrast to who he was once. his red hair was mess (but in a cute way?), strands hanging above his eyes. yoosung always loved how fluffy and soft it felt to the touch.  
  
the blonde looked back to his work, reading and rereading papers one by one once more, occasionally writing something down in a scrap piece of paper. the room was quiet once more, the only sounds being the tap of yoosung's pen, the sound of saeyoung's keys and occasional scribbling from the young vet himself.  
  
but this wasn't lonely. it was comforting.  
  
finally, yoosung sets his pen down. he stands up and picks all the papers up, organizing and fixing them up before placing them in their designated folders. he places those folders back to where they needed to be. finally he looked back to his lover.  
  
saeyoung's phone was already left on the bedside table, glasses placed on top of it as well. saeyoung himself was laying down already, looking as if he were already asleep.  
  
yoosung slipped beside him, laying down carefully as to not disturb his lover's sleep. it was rare to see his lover's face so relaxed, in peace. he looked like nothing had hurt him and yoosung would have prefer it to be that way. he watched the redhead's chest as it went up and down in steady beat.  
  
he shifts closer, his arms snaking their way around the (now) smallers male, his head rests on top of his husband's soft hair. he feels the man in his embrace shift slightly, cuddling into him more. arms wrap around him, returning his embrace.  
  
he looks down, and gold eyes meet purple ones. saeyoung smiled, although his eyes were starting to droop. yoosung smiles back, bending down to peck his husband's lips. quick and sweet, like most of their kisses were.  
  
slender hands made their way to his face, and they take off the glasses he forgot he still had on his face. saeyoung sits up and places them on their bedside table. he looks at his blonde and giggles.  
  
" you always forget about them " he remarks, brushing a few strands of blonde hair that fell on his husband's eyes. he loved yoosung's eyes, purple in color, bright and entrapping. he kisses the blonde on his temple and whispers.  
  
" night, love "  
  
he closes his eyes and cuddles into yoosung, but he smiles when he hears his response.  
  
" love you too, saeyoung "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to an irl who beta read for me, i wrote this in one sitting lmao. i only did this to help me sleep but uwu. g'day everyone!


End file.
